


Northan Short Stories (EXTENDED, REPOSTED)

by c0llarfull



Series: What the fuck am I doing [1]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: A+ Gay Parenting, Angst, Blood, Gay, Gay Panic, Hot Mess Norman, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Potential Gore, Suicide warning? Maybe? In some chapters?, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also Potential blood use, bad attempt at banter dialogue, no beta we die like men, prompts, repost, verrry gay lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0llarfull/pseuds/c0llarfull
Summary: (Original was going to have 60+ chapters, but I felt bad for the loss of that one so here’s the much later planned 300+ version with completely new ficlets) Northan prompts/short stories with varying themes and lengths. Most rated T/M, warnings will be up for those beyond.





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FINALLY PUBLISHED THIS  
> SORRY FOR NOT DOING SO EARLIER MY LIFE IS A TRAINWRECK RIGHT NOW???  
> HOW’RE Y’ALL

**ONE: Beginning**

 

 

This is where it all starts. 

 

Though of what, Norman isn’t sure. It’s one of many things he tries to lay his finger on. He doesn’t even know what the hell happened. 

 

It was an accidental dial. Ethan accidentally called Norman. So now here they are. In a quaint-but-cute café, Ethan looking over at Norman’s food which he had been picking at; yet not one piece went into his mouth. 

 

“Uh... are you gonna eat that?”

 

Norman looks up at Ethan. “Probably not,” he answers, “My eating habits aren’t... the best.” _Anorexia is cruel like that._ He doesn’t bring up that last comment. 

 

Ethan nods in understanding, eating his food like a _normal_ person. Norman sort of envies that. Shaking his head, he brings his gaze at the window to look out on the slight drizzle covering the inhabitants of Lexington. 

 

“You know,” Ethan tries to start up a conversation again, “For the time I’ve been here, I didn’t realize this place existed. How’d you find out about it?”

 

”I passed it multiple times while driving to the police station,” Norman jabs his fork into his victim, a stray sweet potato. “So it was the first place that came to mind because it’s the only place I really know.”

 

Ethan smiles a little at Norman’s shy confession. “I’m guessing you didn’t have the time to explore this city.”

 

Norman shakes his head. He can’t help but cast a glance at Ethan’s pinky... well, rather what was left of his pinky. He quickly averts his gaze, looking down at his food. 

 

“Hey, Norman. Is something on your mind?”

 

Norman catches his bottom lip in between his teeth. “Just afterthoughts. Finally nice to escape all the flak the police of Lexington have given me.”

 

Ethan comes to realize Norman isn’t really one to speak his mind. He supposes he’ll just have to make do with that, for now. “Yeah, I can imagine.” He leans back against the chair.

 

A few minutes of silence passes before Norman speaks. “Ethan, how did you get my number?”

 

”Madison gave it to me,” Ethan answers, “J-Just in case, you know?” He adds quickly, accidentally stumbling over his words. 

 

“I see. Well, I should be getting back to work.” Norman stands up, not quite catching the quick flash of disappointment on Ethan’s face. “Thanks for, uh... accidentally calling me.” The words are accompanied with a small laugh. 

 

Ethan joins in. “Sure thing. It was nice talking with you, Norman.”

 

”You as well.” And he was off.


	2. Text

**TWO: Text**

 

 

_Now hold the fucking FUCK up, what the fuck is this?¿_

 

Yeah, even the ¿ crosses Norman’s mind as he’s staring at his car which had been destroyed; tires slashed and all. “Jesus Christ...” he groans into the chilly winter air. _Maybe I could shoot a text to Ethan..._

 

So he pulls out his phone and does just that. 

 

_**Norman:** ETHAN S.O.S_

 

 

He kind of wants to laugh at his own frantic-ness even though it wasn’t really as bad as he was making it. 

 

 

_**Ethan:** WHAT IS IT _

_**Ethan:** BBY ARE YOU OK???_

 

_**Norman:** CAR’S JACKED UP_

_**Norman:** PLEASE I MUST ACQUIRE ASSISTANCE_

 

_**Ethan:** Good god you worried me_

_**Ethan:** I hope you realize how much of a prick you can be sometimes _

_**Ethan:** jackass_

 

_**Norman:** Yeah, don’t pretend you don’t love it_

_**Norman:** now please help me I’m cold and tired_

 

_**Ethan:** Fine fine I’m on my way_

_**Ethan:** You owe me, you know how late it is?_

 

_**Norman:** Sorry sorry _

_**Norman:** you’re the best_

 

_**Ethan:** famous words I love to hear _

* * *

Kudos to Ethan and how fast he arrives, despite the late hour. They had called in a tow-truck to take Norman's car and fix it up; if they couldn't (which they assured both men they could), they'd just buy a new car for him, cost on them. Some real nice people.

 

Ethan drives Norman home, looking over at his lover in concern. "Who would slash your tires so violently?"

 

Norman shrugs. "I don't know, but whoever did it clearly wants me to know they hate me."

 

Ethan hums in response, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in thought.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO ETHAN IS SHORTER AND LIGHTER THAN NORMAN  
> I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS INFORMATION

**THREE: Crushing**

 

 

”Ethan. Ethan, get off me.”

 

The father doesn’t comply. He just stares down at Norman, knowing full well he was crushing the agent. There’s a mischievous grin on his face. “No.”

 

”Ethan.”

 

”Yes, darling?” Ethan answers Norman’s scolding tone in a typical 1950s housewife voice, and Norman groans like it _hurt._ Though there’s a hint of smile playing on his lips. 

 

“You’re awful, you know that?” Norman huffs as he rests his head on the pillow. “You know I don’t have the muscles to hold you up.”

 

Ethan rolls his eyes and flips them over, so that the latter is on top of the former. He laughs at Norman’s startled yelp. “There, you baby. Is this okay?”

 

Norman mumbles something inaudible before nodding. “This is... more preferable.” He agrees. 

 

Ethan is still smiling, soft baby blues on strong crystal sapphires. He chuckles as Norman’s face flushes scarlet and he averts his gaze. “The baby’s flustered, I see.” He teases. 

 

That’s when Norman rolls off Ethan and proceeds to shove the father off the bed, him hitting the floor with a loud thunk. Now it’s Norman’s turn to laugh at Ethan’s jumped cry. “Now you’ve learned. You don’t mess with the baby.”

 

”Pretty sure I still can, and he’d have to find other creative ways to retaliate.” Ethan sasses back from the carpeted floor. 

 

Norman opts to roll off the bed and land on Ethan, grinning evilly at the loud grunt the father releases from the sudden impact. At least it’s affective enough for the night. 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Norman is mute due to a violent slash to the throat. Fucking thanks, scott

**FOUR: (No) Words**

 

 

Silence. One thing Norman had grown  _very_ accustomed to, was the deafening silence - and the uselessness he had in making that silence go away. And he had adjusted abnormally fast. 

 

So here he is now, sitting in his car - silent. His fists clenched so tightly they were white. He wishes he could cuss, scream, anything for an outlet. But he can’t. There is nothing. 

 

It’s that God-be-damned Carter Blake. Always insulting him, always being verbal; and then taunting him that he _wasn’t._ Not anymore. Which frustrates the hell out of the agent. Norman wishes for just one second that Carter wouldn’t be an ass - just long enough to give Norman time to think. 

 

He just shakes his head, inhaling sharply before driving off.

* * *

 

Ethan hears the slam of the door from the kitchen table, and he just knows that Norman is pissed to the extreme. Shaking his head slightly, he gets up to greet his mute lover. “Norm...?”

 

Except Norman isn’t mad. He’s sitting on the sofa, hands shaking wildly. It looks like withdrawal until Ethan sees the tears falling off of Norman’s cheeks, and rushes over and engulfs him into an embrace. He doesn’t say anything, just holds Norman tightly as the younger silently sobs into his chest. 

 

Once he hears the sniffs dying down, he pulls away from the hug, but still keeps his hands on Norman. “What’s going on, Norman?”

 

It’s shaky, but Ethan reads what Norman was trying to say with his hands. ‘Work. C-A-R-T-E-R.’

 

He has to spell out Carter’s name, which takes some time but Ethan understands. “That man can’t give you a break, can he?” He asks softly, pulling Norman into another hug. He doesn’t say anything else, waiting for Norman to convey another message. Slowly, he does. 

 

‘I wish I can talk. Could give as good as I get.’

 

That’s all. Ethan frowns, rubbing Norman’s back. “I know, Norm. Look, if Blake doesn’t give you a break, you can talk to that Perry guy. The odds seem to be turning in your favor. I think Perry knows you’re struggling.”

 

Norman shakes his head. ‘Did nothing to stop asshole from beating you.’

 

”Asshole, huh?” Ethan laughs softly, “Is that his name now?”

 

The agent nods, just a little. But the father can see the corners of his lips turning up in a smile. ‘Always been his name. First, last.’

 

Ethan chuckles and gives Norman a soft kiss on the cheek. “Well, you’ll be able to deal with Asshole then, sooner rather than later now. The public adores you and sympathizes you, after all.”

 

Norman just leans against Ethan gratefully. ‘Yeah.’


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship, takes place after the Butterfly trial.

**FIVE: Assistance**

 

 

_Not to be that pretentious ass, but this place is really... a dump._

 

Well, Norman tends to land in places like this, and, to be fair, he’d been in far worse. He knows that. He also knows he is a bit of a pretentious prick. _Yeah, real rich. My apartment doesn’t look too much better than this._

 

With a shake of his head and a soft sigh, Norman treks his way up the stairs. They creak slightly under his weight, which definitely unsettles him, but he charges up regardless. _Thank god Blake hasn’t even realized..._ he doesn’t bother to finish his thought. 

 

After one final glance at the little piece of paper in his hand that had Ethan’s room number on it, he locates the room and knocks on the door. “Ethan Mars?” There was no response, however the door does crack open slightly. And, on the floor collapsed, was Ethan. 

 

“Holy shit!” Norman runs over to the father. _He’s breathing._ That calms him down a little, but still, why the hell is this man laying on the floor? He’s quick to spot the blood on his knees and elbows, and he bites his lip before looking at his face. “Look, Ethan, I’m going to get you on the bed. I’d ask if that was okay but I’m not really giving you a choice.” 

 

All there is in reply, is a soft groan. _Well, at least he hasn’t passed out._ Norman grabs one of Ethan’s arms and drapes it over his own shoulder while, with careful maneuvering, got the former onto his feet. Though the agent more or less drags him to his bed and settles him down, making sure he is in a comfortable position. 

 

Then he quickly makes his way to the cabinet and almost rips the door of it off, grabbing all the stuff he might’ve needed before running back out to Ethan to do what he could, to make sure that he was comfortable. And healed.

* * *

Ethan feels groggy. Very tired. He tries to sit up, but winces and leans back again, flopping onto the rock of a bed. “Jesus...”

 

”Well, rise and shine Sleeping Beauty,” a thick, unfamiliar Boston-like accent rings out.

 

That pushes Ethan to full alert, sitting up again almost immediately. “Wh- Who are you? What happened? Shaun, I need to find Shaun, I can’t-“

 

The stranger shakes his head. “Yeah, we do have to find Shaun - we’ve got a little under two days to do so. Now I don’t know what happened, but when I came in to talk to you, you were collapsed. I’m going to go out on a limb here, but I think it’s got something to do with that.” He gestures to the shoebox. 

 

Ethan chews on his bottom lip, before looking at his forearms and chest. “You... you bandaged me?”

 

”What was I supposed to do? Let you bleed out? Ethan, you’ve got the biggest chance out of _any_ of us to find Shaun. You can’t really do that when you’re dead.” The male leans back. “Anyways, we’ve met before. Back at the police station when you reported Shaun missing.”

 

Now that Ethan gets a closer look at him, he _does_ seem familiar. “Right, I remember you... the FBI guy. Jayden, right? Look, if you’re going to arrest me-“

 

”Arrest you? What the hell for? Though I’m sure Blake is closing in on the conclusion that _you’re_ the killer, but I guess we’ll see. Stupid fuck is already going the wrong direction...”

 

Ethan tilts his head. “You don’t seem to like your partner.”

 

”He’s the worst. He’s also the last thing I wanna talk about. Now, Ethan, tell be about that shoebox and what’s in it - ‘cause I know it’s not a new pair of shoes for yourself.” Norman leans forward. “And if you’re not honest, I’ll know. And I’ll go through that thing myself, got it?”

 

It takes Ethan a few seconds before he nods, because damn, Norman is intimidating - his strong gaze hard and firm on him. And slowly, but surely, he relays everything to Norman. Now all he has to do is hope the agent will believe him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norman to himself throughout the entirety of Heavy Rain: Uh oh! You friccin idiot. You just got  
> ʂ𝓱єєՈa̶Є ɲ𝒶ε’d.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been told I qualify as a drunk gay  
> But I’m non-binary??? okay then

**SIX: Drinks**

 

 

“Come on, say it. Lesser leather never weathered wetter weather better.” Ethan is giggling like a fucking toddler. Nice going, Ethan. You’re wasted. 

 

“Lessuh leathuh nevuh weathu’d wettuh weathuh bettuh.” Norman’s accent is so thick it’s hard to understand what he’s trying to say. Plus, he’s tripping over his words. “Wait, what the _fuck_ am I sayin’?” Luckily Ethan’s a nice translator for that. 

 

“Say it slower. Lesser leather never weathered wetter weather better.” Ethan slowed his speech, trying to get Norman to say it slowly. 

 

“Lessuhhhhhhh weathuhhhhhh...”

 

The bartender gives Norman a sympathetic look because that poor man was being teased, even if he didn’t seem to have a care in the world. That’s the thing about men - they’re incredibly stupid when they’re drunk. And it looks like his “friend” was utilizing his accent for his amusement. 

 

Except, unbeknownst to the bartender, and everyone else who felt bad for the accented man, Norman is very used to being teased like this. He doesn’t really register the offense in it anymore - you can thank his friend Ryan. The black haired girl had gone out with him and her girlfriend, and both ladies were teasing the _hell_ out of him. It did hurt at first but, after a few nights of the same thing, he grew used to it. So Ethan was doing it, and actually - he’s having fun. 

 

Ethan grinned like the biggest idiot in the world, draping his arms around Norman’s shoulders. “Hey, ma’am? Another drink please, for both of us.”

 

The bartender nods, and rushes off to get them their next round of drinks. Ethan smiles softly and kisses Norman’s cheek gently. “You’re wasted.”

 

”Yer talkin’,” Norman grumbles. “Asshole.” He gives Ethan a soft shove, but it’s apparently enough to make him flail about to catch something so he didn’t fall. Norman laughs to himself. 

 

Once the father steadies himself again, he narrows his eyes at Norman accusingly, though there’s a hint of playfulness in those baby blues. “Did you just attack me?”

 

Norman just smirks in answer to the question. “Did I?”

 

”Don’t say stuff like that,” Ethan rolls his eyes, “You know how much I hate it when you do that.”

 

”Do I?”

 

”Norman!” Ethan wails, and Norman laughs drunkenly. 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a guy name Barry Larry Terry who was arrested for illegally keeping a raccoon as a pet. Have you seen what he looks like? It’s terrifying 
> 
> Also he didn’t have a headlamp on his bicycle 
> 
> AND HIS INITIALS IS BLT  
> BACON LETTUCE TOMATO
> 
> wow barry larry terry

**SEVEN: Accidental**

 

 

“ETHAN FUCKING MARS, DON’T YOU DARE!”

 

Idly, Ethan turns around to look at who had yelled at him. It‘s the FBI agent - the very same one who broke him out not two days ago. He keeps his gaze on those diamond blue eyes that seemed to stare at him particularly hard. 

 

“Agent Jayden?” Ethan manages to choke out, “Wh-What are you doing here?”

 

”Someone called you in to the department. Nobody else was assed enough to check on you.” Norman grits his teeth, “Get away from that ledge.”

 

They’re at the warehouse - the very same one Shaun drowned at. On the very same conveyer belt Norman had fought Scott Shelby on. Ethan shakes his head. “I couldn’t save Shaun -  Madison died trying to save him for me. Hell, where were _you,_ Agent?”

 

”Where do you think?” Norman snaps, “On this conveyer belt we’re standing on. The killer fell into that waste crusher in front of my eyes. Want proof? I called that shit in.”

 

Ethan looks back down at the rusted waste crusher. If this is where the killer fell, it feels more than fitting for the father to jump. He looks back at the agent. “I couldn’t save him, Jayden. I couldn’t. What am I supposed to do now? I’ve got nothing to live for. My son is dead, and the only person who was really there for me is gone too.”

 

Ethan can tell Norman wants to roll his eyes, and silently thanks him for not actually doing so. _Such a decent guy. Why is he trying to save my life?_

 

“You don’t seem to think that you can rebuild yourself, Ethan.” The agent softly growled, “Just get away from the edge, you hear me?”

 

He doesn’t. He takes another glance at the blades below. “I’m sorry.” And he is. He really is. He failed Norman too, even if he begged to differ. Sucking in a breath, he turns and launches himself down, closing his eyes. 

 

Except... the fall was too short. After a few seconds he opens his eyes and sees, _Wait, what? I’m... I’m still on the platform._

 

Though the pained cry and thunk that followed said cry told him enough. _Oh god. Oh no. Oh my god, he didn’t._ He glances over the edge and... oh _god._ His body is heavily impaled, one of the blades just barely peeking out of the agent’s body. And there’s so much blood. 

 

That wasn’t even close to the real realization Ethan had.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote three different ficlets and ended up hating all of them so now this is improv and,,,, really bad  
> (aka panic! at the disco saves my ass again. thank you brendon urie, my unholy god)

**EIGHT: (Casual) Affair**

 

 

 In hindsight, Norman should’ve hate every aspect of this. 

 

And he knows he shouldn’t be doing this, he knows he should stop this right away but the only thing he can think of right now is the sensation of the kiss, and how it was getting progressively more heated. And _oh my fucking god Ethan Mars is an AMAZING kisser._

 

He does not once turn around or point out that he has a boyfriend already. Though he’s certain Carter has gone off and done the same thing. He considers this payback in a way, though he’s infatuated with Ethan already. They had just met (again) a few hours ago by chance.

 

Now they’re in a dark alleyway, Norman pinned to the wall as Ethan manages to tower over him, despite the height difference. Eventually after the rough yet languid movements finish, Ethan pulls away smirking just slightly. There’s saliva connecting the two of them, Norman’s face practically ruby red as he tries to steady himself. 

 

“You sure that angry boyfriend of yours is okay with this?” Ethan asks as he drags his lips on Norman’s neck, causing the agent to shutter when he nips on a certain spot. 

 

“He can fuck off,” Norman manages to hiss out without downright moaning at the sensation of Ethan pressing against him, “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t actually love me anyways.”

 

”Oh, Norman,” Ethan sighs before pulling at some skin on his collarbone with his teeth, “Why don’t you break up with him?”

 

”I’m kind of scared to,” Norman admits. Ethan is confused as to why, because back during the OK case he didn’t seem terrified of Carter Blake at all. But then when Norman tilts his head up, he sees the huge bruise that the collar of his shirt was covering. And that makes Ethan _mad._

 

Using his pure rage as strength, Ethan grabs Norman’s legs and hoists him up, hearing the scraping of his leather jacket against the brick. “Tell you what,” Ethan purrs into Norman’s right ear, “I’ll make it up to you, the time he’s stolen. Just keep coming back, got it?”

 

The shiver of ecstasy Norman’s gives is plenty of an answer, but he nods regardless. 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn Nine-Nine references? In MY ficlets? It’s more likely than you think!  
> Also in this one Norman is (kinda) flexible??? go with it
> 
> ....aLSo endgame reference

**Nine: Small-Talk**

 

 

Although the new park is wide and spacious, Ethan isn’t entirely sure how he feels about it. Then again, he’s only really seen it from the point a view of a bench. _No way I’ve seen the whole thing._

 

Shaun is climbing the tree that towered above the bench, Norman under the tree to make sure the boy doesn’t fall. Though when Ethan turns to see how the two are doing, he spots the older literally _scaling_ up the tree. Eventually he finds a stable branch just under Shaun and opts to sit on that branch.

 

”I had no idea you could climb trees, Norman.” Ethan comments, yelping as Norman swings backwards to hang _upside down_ like a _goddamn_ bat.

 

”I used to do it a lot when I was a kid,” Norman answers, “And then I had to teach myself again when I was in my.. what, twenties? To entertain my niece.”

 

”You have a niece?” Ethan blinks, and it occurs to him how much he doesn’t really know about the  ~~bat~~ agent. “No wonder you’re so good with Shaun. What’s her name?”

 

“Morgan, her name is Morgan. She’s about twelve now, I think. I haven’t seen her in years.”

 

Ethan frowns, looking out at the park. “It’s huge, isn’t it? I haven’t even seen the whole thing yet. I bet Shaun’s dying to explore it.”

 

”Title of your sex tape,” Norman jabs in even though he’s fully aware of what Ethan means. His obvious blunder is rewarded with a small, light smack to the side of his cheek. “Hey, let me be inappropriate in peace.” He pouts. 

 

“No can do, sir,” Ethan smirks, “I’ve got an eleven-year-old boy right above you and the swear jar is already overflowing because you don’t know how to filter your mouth.”

 

Norman huffs softly but doesn’t answer. For once, the stubborn male succumbs to defeat. The thought makes Ethan smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT, I JUST SAW THE TYPO AND I’M DYING HFSAKFHJSKJILADJFFSL


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new outfit which consists of a Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time t-shirt and black ripped jeans, idk why I’m so excited about it but I am :3
> 
> god i am so emo
> 
> ALSO I was listening to Darkside, bad guy and COPYCAT and now i wanna write an indigo prophecy au where lucas has like, super evil intentions but made every single person believe he just wanted to be normal

**TEN:**   **Quiet**

 

 

The eerie quiet of the bedroom Norman is laying in, he can’t really stand it. There’s a constant sound in his ear that he can’t get out of his head. He doesn’t know what it is... but he hates it. 

 

He tries not to wake Ethan as he shifts out of the bed, swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress as he sits up. _Goddamn this Tinnitus... I can’t ever get any sleep._ He rubs his eyes tiredly before looking at the time. _It’s twelve A.M. Good grief._ Shaking his head, he goes for a cup of... whiskey. 

 

The alcohol burns his throat as he downs it, but he just continues to drink. He has a really dim lamp on, as to not disturb anyone. 

 

The ringing is still present in his ears, and he wants to do something, _anything,_ to rid of the bothersome sound. He can’t though. He would wake someone up if he tried. And he just wants to leave them alone, let them sleep. _Both of them had quite a day._

 

Sadly, his thoughts are interrupted when Ethan comes, stumbling in tiredly. “Norman? What are you doing up?”

 

Norman turns. “Ethan? Did I wake you? I’m sorry, I-“

 

”Is it the ringing that you hear?” Ethan cuts him off, too concerned to hear out his lover’s apology. When Norman nods, he sighs. “Why don’t you tell me about that?”

 

”You had a long day,” Norman answers, almost bashfully as he shuffles his feet, “I didn’t want to bother you or Shaun.”

 

Ethan frowns and makes his way over to Norman, engulfing the other in a big, bear hug. Norman was a bit confused to the sudden display of affection, but accepted it as he leaned into Ethan's touch. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

 

"Yes, and no. I just got cold and saw you weren't there," Ethan kisses his cheek gently, "Norman, when you're having issues like this, you need to tell me, okay? You know relationships don't work out when there's no communication."

 

"I'm sorry." Norman repeats, a bit quieter this time.

 

"I know, Norm," Ethan rests his head on Norman's head, while his hand sits on the back of his neck, "I know."


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Lyric: “Lay us down, we’re in love”  
> Me:  
> Me: haha yes this is perfect

**Eleven: (We’ll Die) Together**

 

 

Ethan didn’t want to believe his eyes. He didn’t want to see the man who risked his entire career for him be bludgeoned to a pulp, then strangled, then thrown down the waste crusher. Alas, his eyes did not deceive him, despite the murky clog the window of the warehouse had. 

 

Norman Jayden lost.

 

Ethan felt tears gather in his eyes, and, being Shaun was taken outside by Madison, he let them fall. All of them. He felt a flurry of emotions; sadness, grief, then pure _rage._ He didn’t deserve to die like that, did he?

 

And that rage only strengthened when he saw the fucker who killed him - Scott Shelby. The former didn’t spot him until Ethan drew his gun on him. “You son of a bitch.”

 

”Ethan?” Scott huffed.

 

”You killed him. You killed him.” Finger on the trigger. _Fire it. Fire it. Fire it._ “You fucking killed him!!”

 

_Fire it._

 

“That agent? Yes, I did.” Scott sounded bored. “A small price to pay. Nobody’s gonna miss him, Ethan.”

 

_Fire it._

 

“He sacrificed his life for me! For Shaun! And you have the balls to say that he’s a lousy man?” Ethan hissed, “You really are one of the sickest people I have _ever_ come across.”

 

_FIRE IT._

 

Scott pulled out his gun, wicked fast. “Well, shit then Ethan. He got in my way - I have to clear my obstacles.”

 

_FIRE THE GODDAMN GUN._

 

“Fuck off with that,” Ethan breathed angrily, “You were going to lose, sooner or later.”

 

_I’m sorry, Norman. I’m sorry._

 

Ethan fired, knowing Scott would die from the shot. 

 

He just wasn’t expecting himself to die too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is so OOC in this (ﾉ^ ͜ʖ^)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	12. I AM NOT DEAD

Yes, I live, sadly

 

sorry for not posting for three months, I’ve been going through shit and I’ve been unmotivated, plus I’m obsessed with Stardew Valley atm so like,, I don’t wanna do anything Heavy Rain related. Oops

i think this might remained on an indefinite hiatus and extraordinarily inconsistent updates but, hey, just thought to tell you it isn’t discontinued.

also idk why but ao3 has been banned on my phone, and high school takes up time ya know? yeahhhh sob 


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i died but i lived
> 
> writing improvement?¿ who knows

**TWELVE: Retaliation**

 

 

_Breathe._

 

No. He’s most definitely not breathing, and it makes it hard to inhale with Blake’s mint-booze mix breath in his face. _Fuck this guy, Jesus Christ._

 

He also has no idea what to do with the passed out man on the floor. Real genius FBI agent, huh? Second time this is happening and he’s up to _here_ on anger with the dumbass lieutenant known as Carter Blake. It takes everything in him not to totally deck the prick (again).

 

”How the hell did you solve the Origami Killer case?! Your ass is more retarded than it was two years ago!”

 

Low fucking blow, even for this douche. He’s mega-pissed now, but bites his tongue. Don’t do it. Don’t. Punch. Carter. Blake. Easier said than done, though. 

 

Just when he was going to snap back, Carter was flown forward from a _harsh_ body slam. Norman was quick to step out of the way, having zero intention to catch him and break his fall. 

 

Thank god for his boyfriend, Ethan Mars. Norman isn’t slow to catch the triumphant glint in the other’s eye. He knew how good Ethan felt doing that. Hell, it felt good to himself. 

 

_Take what you give, I suppose._

 

“Are you okay?” Ethan asked softly. Norman wasn’t too keen on answering. 

 

“Same shit, different day.”

 

”Let’s talk about it at home, cause,” Ethan’s worried frown turned to a mischievous smile. “Now you have two unconscious men to deal with.”

 

Norman sighed tiredly. 


End file.
